starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Eclipsa Butterfly/Galería
Tema de Apertura > SVTFOE - Intro Temporada 3 (51).png SVTFOE - Intro Temporada 3 (52).png SVTFOE - Intro Temporada 3 (53).png Galería Temporada 2 Dentro de la Varita > ITW 169.png ITW 183.png ITW 184.png ITW 193.png Baby S2E30 Portrait of Eclipsa and Glossaryck.png 40337959_321965391714549_3346637601813933406_n.jpg 40082099 100927927524789 2115402093618047061 n.jpg Claridad de Cristal Claridaddecristaleclipsacapturada.png Temporada 3 Moon the Undaunted S3E2 Moon and Rhombulus approach Eclipsa's cage.png S3E2 Moon and Rhombulus in front of Eclipsa's cage.png S3E2 Rhombulus unfreezing Eclipsa.png S3E2 Eclipsa being partially unfrozen.png S3E2 Eclipsa unfrozen.png S3E2 Eclipsa gasping for air.png S3E2 Eclipsa collapses with exhaustion.png S3E2 Queen Moon thinks she killed Eclipsa.png S3E2 Eclipsa doubled over.png S3E2 Queen Moon hears Eclipsa muttering.png S3E2 Eclipsa muttering B4 at Queen Moon.png S3E2 Queen Moon asks Eclipsa 'before what-'.png S3E2 Eclipsa looking at the vending machine.png S3E2 Moon and Eclipsa look at vending machine.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'you want the candy-'.png S3E2 Eclipsa saying B4 over and over.png S3E2 Queen Moon in mild confusion.png S3E2 Moon holds candy bar out to Eclipsa.png S3E2 Eclipsa takes a bite out of the candy bar.png S3E2 Eclipsa sighing with relief.png S3E2 Moon looking more nervous at Eclipsa.png S3E2 Eclipsa pulls her black hand out of glove.png S3E2 Eclipsa grabs rest of the candy bar from Moon.png S3E2 Eclipsa quickly eating the candy bar.png S3E2 Eclipsa happily eating the candy bar.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'how long have I been here-'.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'like, three hundred years'.png S3E2 Eclipsa coughing with shock.png S3E2 Eclipsa shocked 'three hundred years-!'.png S3E2 Eclipsa continues eating the candy bar.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'you're far too young to be queen'.png S3E2 Eclipsa asking about Queen Moon's mother.png S3E2 Eclipsa sympathizing with Queen Moon.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'since I became queen'.png S3E2 Queen Moon wiping her tears away.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'I'm just a kid!'.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'I can't decide the fate of Mewni!'.png S3E2 Moon 'I can't even decide which boy I like!'.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'I know how you feel'.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'I need you to teach me'.png S3E2 Queen Moon talking with Eclipsa.png S3E2 Eclipsa surprised by Queen Moon's request.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'are you sure that's what you want-'.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'it's my only hope'.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'requires a magical contract'.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'give me something in return'.png S3E2 Queen Moon asks Eclipsa what she wants.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'my freedom'.png S3E2 Queen Moon surprised by Eclipsa's request.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'it's a lot to ask'.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'I want to buy my own chocolate'.png S3E2 Eclipsa giggling cutely.png S3E2 Queen Moon 'these are Rhombulus' crystals'.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'stronger than any crystal'.png S3E2 Eclipsa extends a hand to Queen Moon.png S3E2 Queen Moon looking at Eclipsa's hand.png S3E2 Queen Moon taking Eclipsa's hand.png S3E2 Magic ribbon wraps around Moon and Eclipsa's hands.png S3E2 Eclipsa's cheek marks glowing.png S3E2 Moon and Eclipsa forging a magical contract.png S3E2 Eclipsa whispering in Queen Moon's ear.png S3E2 Queen Moon listens to Eclipsa's whispers.png S3E2 Eclipsa 'aim it directly at his heart'.png S3E2 Eclipsa getting crystallized again.png S3E2 Moon shocked that Eclipsa is crystallized again.png S3E2 Queen Moon feeling sorry for Eclipsa.png Toffee S3E7_Queen_Butterfly_returns_to_Eclipsa's_cage.png S3E7_Eclipsa_Butterfly_still_imprisoned_in_crystal.png S3E7_Queen_Moon_walks_away_from_Eclipsa's_crystal.png S3E7_Eclipsa_Butterfly's_crystal_starting_to_crack.png.png Stranger Danger S3E11 Eclipsa catches Glossaryck in her hand.png S3E11 Eclipsa 'not like they're something really cool'.png S3E11 Eclipsa scratching Glossaryck's forehead gem.png S3E11 Glossaryck becomes docile in Eclipsa's hand.png S3E11 Eclipsa giving Glossaryck back to Star Butterfly.png S3E11 Eclipsa 'the feeling of a nice head scratch'.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly holding a candy bar.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly eating a candy bar.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly 'some self-control issues'.png Star y Eclipsa.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'you seem so familiar'.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly thinking for a moment.png S3E11 Eclipsa 'have you been to the rose tower'.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly pointing to the rose tower.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly 'absolutely divine'.png S3E11 Eclipsa 'don't let that stop you'.png.png S3E11 Star and Eclipsa in the castle gardens.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly 'I may have other plans'.png S3E11 Star and Eclipsa hear an incoming noise.png S3E11 Star Butterfly shocked to see her mother.png S3E11 Omnitraxus Prime grabbing Eclipsa Butterfly.png S3E11 Omnitraxus shoves Eclipsa into the wall.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly in Omnitraxus Prime's grip.png S3E11 Eclipsa 'how did that spell work out for you'.png S3E11 High Commission and guards point weapons at Eclipsa.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly chained up in the dungeon.png.png S3E11 Moon and Rhombulus enter Eclipsa's cell.png S3E11 Eclipsa looks up at the Magic High Commission.png S3E11 Eclipsa watches crystal beam bounce off the walls.png S3E11 Crystal beam flies past Eclipsa Butterfly.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'listen to me for one second'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly defending Eclipsa.png S3E11 Star Butterfly doing a victory dance.png S3E11 Star Butterfly stops dancing.png S3E11 Star Butterfly 'we believe in a little thing'.png S3E11 Magic High Commission leaving the dungeon.png S3E11 Star 'can't just leave her chained up'.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly 'I always did enjoy'.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly sees Star enter.png S3E11 Star Butterfly points her wand at Eclipsa.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly with her hand on her chin.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly 'I did what I had to do'.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly 'call me a villainess'.png S3E11 Star pointing her wand at Eclipsa.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly 'I wouldn't tell you'.png S3E11 Star Butterfly laughs at Eclipsa's joke.png S3E11 Star Butterfly takes out a burlap sack.png S3E11 Glossaryck jumps onto Eclipsa's face.png S3E11 Eclipsa happy to see Glossaryck.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly 'I might corrupt him'.png S3E11 Eclipsa scratches Glossaryck's gem again.png S3E11 Star Butterfly thinks Glossaryck is cute.png S3E11 Star and Eclipsa in the rose tower.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly 'I love it here'.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly 'you know, before'.png S3E11 Eclipsa 'the most important thing'.png S3E11 Eclipsa Butterfly pulls back the curtains.png Stranger Danger 00.jpg Lint Catcher S3E14 Eclipsa Butterfly feeding birds in the gardens.png S3E14 Star Butterfly walks over to Eclipsa.png S3E14 Eclipsa Butterfly 'real dragon chains'.png S3E14 Star Butterfly asks to sit next to Eclipsa.png S3E14 Star Butterfly sitting next to Eclipsa.png S3E14 Eclipsa gives bag of birdseed to Star.png S3E14 Star throwing birdseed at the birds.png S3E14 Star Butterfly eating birdseed.png S3E14 Star throwing birdseed at Eclipsa.png S3E14 Eclipsa Butterfly 'what's his name '.png S3E14 Star Butterfly 'it's just Marco'.png S3E14 Star 'just because I'm a princess'.png S3E14 Star venting her frustration about Marco.png S3E14 Eclipsa Butterfly 'well, can't you '.png S3E14 Eclipsa 'do you want him to stay '.png S3E14 Star unsure if she wants Marco to stay.png S3E14 Eclipsa 'the Knight of the Wash '.png S3E14 Eclipsa 'problem will take care of itself'.png S3E14 Eclipsa 'no squire has ever survived'.png S3E14 Star runs back to the laundry room.png S3E14 Eclipsa Butterfly 'that wasn't popcorn'.png Sweet Dreams Monster Bash La hija de Eclipsa.png Antecedentes de arte SVTFOE_S3_intro_concept_4.png Eclipsa Butterfly concept 1.png Eclipsa Butterfly concept 2.png Eclipsa Butterfly concept 3.png Eclipsa Butterfly concept 4.png Eclipsa Butterfly concept 5.png Eclipsa Butterfly concept 6.png Poster Moon the Undaunted Poster.jpg Eclipsa's Poster.jpg Stranger Danger poster.jpg Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Galerías de Personajes